Ben 10: Hero Generation
by Mr. BG
Summary: Sometimes we have to make the wrong choices before we can make the right one. We may need a little push at times but know that there's always someone waiting to catch us if we fall. Someone who's stood by our side all this time & never stopped caring.BxG
1. Ben 10 Returns

**A/N: Judging from my username a person with half a mind will already know where this is heading. Those who flame will already prove how dumb they really are. An important message to all Bwenners out there in my next chapter so stick around…**

"_Love is a double-edged sword. Get a blunt one…"_

_(Pant) (Pant) (Pant) (Pant)_

The sound of ruffling leaves can be faintly heard as a shadowy figure races across the woods- small woodland creatures skitter away from its path to avoid being flattened. The moonlight emits a luminescent glow to the surroundings creating the illusion of a shining background.

_(Pant) (Pant) (Pant) (Pant)_

Clearly the figure is very weary and afraid for whatever might be hounding it can make even demons quake in their shoes- if they ever wear ones of course.

Finally it reaches a small grassy clearing and looks around nervously. Finally it lets out a sigh of relief thinking it has outrun them. Who is this figure you ask? I can tell you it's not Benjamin Tennyson running away from a very enraged Gwen (probably for insulting her).

It was a middle-aged man; grey haired, seemingly out of shaped and dressed in old-fashioned clothes. It was amazing how agile the man is given his appearance. He could have gone as an athlete.

"Lost 'em." He murmured in a gravelly voice. "Now I can-" he stopped mid-speech after seeing a figure step out into the open. "To bloody hell with this, bugger! Ye think ye can take me all alone ye have another thing coming, bastard!" the old man cried out.

"Yo, gramps. A geezer like you shouldn't go trotting around the woods this late and isn't it way past your bedtime?" the tall, muscular, teenage boy smirked placing his palm on a large rock. "And I don't need help kicking your sorry hide." Suddenly his body turned rock-hard as if he absorbed the properties of the rock he touched.

"It's kinda like the opposite, really." A gloomy voice called out from another direction. "He needs us to restrain him from adding you to the obituary's list." A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Now are you gonna tell us what we need to know or do you need a little convincing?" calls out a feminine voice in another direction. A bright pink glow emanates from her hands.

"Ye'r gonna get ye'r answers when ye pry them from me cold dead-" the old man says ripping off his mask, revealing himself to be a DNAlien. "-claws!"

"Oh, that is still so creepy." says the moth-like creature before charging headfirst to the alien abomination. The alien was quick to respond, spewing out a gooey yellowish adhesive from his jaws, netting the impressive insect to the ground.

"Sit back and watch how a real man does it, peewee." smirked the cocky rock-skinned teenage boy as he plunges towards the DNAlien.

"You half-breeds are pathetic." screeched the alien, doing the same to the boy as he did to the strange moth.

"Oh I'm watching but when exactly is the learning part, Kevin?" mocked the moth.

"Can it Tennyson." Kevin barked.

"I swear you two are more of a threat to each other than to the aliens." Gwen said angrily.

"Sorry Gwen." They said in unison in a mocking tone. The rather attractive-looking girl sliced through the goo with a surgeon's precision, freeing both Big Chill and Kevin.

"You are so done for." Big Chill says with glee at the now frightened DNA.

"Let's say we give this sideshow freak a butt-kickin' of a lifetime." Kevin suggested. Gwen and Big Chill could only smile at his proposal. He's certainly not winning any humanitarian award that's for sure.

It was now almost midnight. The intrepid trio was now heading back for home in Kevin's car with their 'souvenir' in check.

"Oh man. Julie is so gonna kill me for missing our Saturday night dinner." Ben said in a panicky manner, clutching hard on the hair on his head.

"Don't worry. Tennyson. I'm sure she'll find a way better guy that's in her league." mocked Kevin.

"Well she should understand you have priorities if she is even considered your girlfriend." Gwen said rashly.

"I know I certainly don't need a reason why I didn't show up if we start dating, huh Gwen?" Kevin winked at Gwen.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Gwen and Ben shot up in unison.

"Playing the overprotective relative, Tennyson?" Kevin teased which ticked off Ben somewhat.

"No. Playing bodyguard to back off creeps from Gwen." Ben said, emphasizing his statement.

"Ben, please." Gwen said trying to calm him down.

"Whatever. Sooner or later we'll still be in-laws." joked Kevin.

"If you live that long..." Ben answered in a low voice and Kevin decided not to continue the topic.

"So we got another Plumber Play-back recording from the old-timer?" Kevin said abruptly changing the subject.

"Yeah. The DNAlien thing must've recovered it somehow but we managed to get it back." Ben peered into the device, studying its features.

"What's the point anyway? I mean the old man is at your house. He could just tell you everything right?" Kevin scratched his head in confusion.

"You can't keep unwanted people from hearing and he can't risk it." Gwen answered nonchalantly.

"Plus, he likes the whole James Bond spy briefing stuff." Ben added light-heartedly.

"Yeah, that too." Gwen giggled.

"So what's up next for us?" Kevin asks after the laughter died down.

"Well, me and Gwen are gonna celebrate Christmas with the folks so I doubt Grampa will be sending us on a treasure hunt anytime soon."

"Right, right. That means more 'me' time." Kevin smiled.

"And a 'normal' family get together for once." sighed Gwen.

"Who knows? A lot can happen in a holiday, you know. Even if it seems weird at first you might actually learn to appreciate it." Ben smiled. Leaning back and closing his eyes.

There is nothing normal about the Tennyson family and something unexpected is bound to happen. But for now, only the festive yuletide season await these three.

**A/N: Kinda short but this is only the prologue. Got this inspiration for awhile now. Decided to finally write it. Might consist of at least 10 or more chapters. Watch out for chappie 2. Peace out and Merry Christmas. **


	2. Christmas Crisis

**A/N: You'll feel like you're watching an actual AF episode while reading this! I guarantee it! **

"_Love makes you happy until you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life- Marriage…hahaha"_

T'was the night before Christmas and all around Bellwood a blanket of white wonder did fall through the night. And in the home of a young Benjamin Tennyson there was bound to be quarrel and fight. Ughh-same old, same old…

"No way am I doing it!" Ben protested to his fiery-haired (and uber hot) cousin.

"Aww c'mon, Ben- don't tell me you're scared?" mocked Gwen..

"If I go down there I'm done for! I've seen a lot of strange stuff in my days but this takes the cake." Ben said defiantly.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at her melodramatic cousin. What could Ben be possibly afraid of? He's, well, Ben Tennyson!

"C'mon on, Gwen. You know very well how…dangerous…'he' is. He'll be the death of me. No way! Uh-uh. Not in a million, trillion ye-"

"Please? For me?" her statement followed by sparkling eyes no man could ever deny .

"…"

"Please?" she urged once more, hands clutched together.

"Alright but if I don't make it I just want you to know…Kevin still owes me 20 bucks." he said finally cracking a smile. After closing the door to his room Ben took a deep breath and proceeded to head downstairs where he was greeted by a figure waiting for him before the steps, holding what seems to resemble a gun or at least it does.

Ben eyed the person carefully and in a cautious tone greeted "Hello…Cousin Lenny." A smile erupted on the face of Ben's nerdy, dressed-as-Captain Kirk, 16-year old cousin Lenny Tennyson.

**(Theme Music!)**

Meanwhile, in a garage much, much further away from the Tennyson Residence, Kevin was working on his car, as usual, making sure it continues to run in tiptop shape or at least until he can see his own reflection on the hood.

The sound of someone tripping over metal parts quickly alerts him and he goes on full fighting stance- ready to best the intruder. And you wouldn't believe who the person was. Really!

"Julie?" Kevin blinked in disbelief, quite taken back by the unexpected visitor. "What're you doin' here besides, you know, hiding from Benny, the majorly weird boyfriend of yours." mocked the childish 16-year old teen.

"Not even close. I kinda lost Ship when he went after some 16-wheeler and I was hoping you could help me find him." Julie said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"And what makes you think I would say yes? Besides, why didn't you just get Tennyson to help you find your bizarre, mecha-dog thing?"

"Well I didn't want to ruin his Christmas feast with the family and you're the only one I could turn to with your car and all." And the fact that he's the only other person that knows about aliens…and everything illegal and punishable by law too but let's just focus on the alien part.

"Forget it. I'm not scratching up this baby for some alien flee-bitten whatchamacallit so you can just go home and-"

"I'll make it worth your while." Julie offered. This Kevin found amusing.

"How? What can I possibly want from you?"

"I don't know. You think of something I can do to repay you back." was her hesitant answer.

"Anything?" Kevin flashed a smile. I don't like that look one teensy-tiny bit.

"Sure. Do we have a deal?" Julie stretched out her hand. Kevin hesitated for a moment before finally shaking it thus closing the deal.

"Yeah. Now get in and tell me where Shrimp-"

"Ship." Julie corrected as she got into the car.

"Ship headed off into. So that's what you call him. I was wondering why you two named him a stupid name like shrimp." Kevin said, chuckling a bit. Then with a slam on the acceleration they were off like a rocket with Kevin yet again going above the speed limit. Cross your fingers they don't get caught.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben and Len, short for Lenny, were now both sitting on the couch with Ben constantly twiddling with his own fingers. "So how are, uh, things goin' for you Len?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh terrific." Len answered in a nasally voice. "I finally completed my mint-condition Jedi action figures and Marvel comic book collection and manage to score a Wind Preacher Knave card #38 on Battle Creatures to complete my Raven Wood combo deck." He proudly boasted.

"Uh-huh. That's great." Ben said, feigning interest, and then turned to Gwen, who was standing by the kitchen door, listening to the entire conversion. "Help me." He squeaked softly to her. Gwen merely stuck out her tongue and waved a goodbye before disappearing from sight.

"You so owe me big time, Gwendolyn." Ben whispered to himself in annoyance. Len's mother insisted he should come to the feast but Gwen isn't too fond of him and his…bizarre habits. Leave it to her to trick Ben into taking the hit. Sucker…

"Would you like to see my reenactment of Star Trek episode #35: The Doomsday Machine? _'Will detonating the Constellation impulse engines inside the planet-killer work?'_ " Len said, trying his best to imitate Captain Kirk's voice.

Ben shifted his eyes to kitchen while putting on a fake smile for Len. What did I get myself into?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin parked his car near an old abandoned warehouse and both he and Julie got out scanning the surroundings. It looks abandoned alright so…

"What're we doing here?" Julie asks out of curiosity.

"I picked up an energy spike in my Plumber badge here and it's of Ship's alien specie signature so I guess he must be here." Kevin stated, looked at his beeping badge and presses a series of buttons, hoping it might lead them to Ship.

"He must've followed the truck all the way here but what would a 16-wheeler truck be doing at an abandoned warehouse?" Julie pondered as she followed Kevin who was sneaking towards a rusty old fence.

"I'm not sure." Kevin said, peering through the worn-out fence "But I've got a strange feeling we're about to find out."

Beyond the fence was a long line of trucks with workers distributing crates, oozing with yellow slime, to each truck. Beforehand knowledge tells Kevin they are-

"DNAliens and I bet they're shipping out eggs all over the country to boost their numbers. Wait a sec. I think I've just found Fido." Kevin said pointing to Ship who was keeping out of plain sight from the DNAliens.

"We should call Ben and Gwen. They can-"

"We can totally handle this. Let's not spoil their Christmas fun and mine too." Kevin said absorbing the cement that was before his feet and jumping into the fray.

"Kevin, wait!" Julie shouted at him but he has already broken his way into the fence. Waste of words.

The workers were mindful of their work until they were interrupted by a sudden outburst from a distance. They turned around only to see none other than former-villain-turned-antagonist Kevin (E)Levin himself.

"Have you guys been good this year or else Santa Kevin will have to teach you a lesson or two. And I hope you've been pretty naughty 'cause I'm eager to dish out some yuletide pain and a little ho-ho-home style butt-kickin'!" Kevin said rushing towards the alien horde.

'Enough of the bad puns already' thought Julie as she watched Kevin use the DNAliens as ragdoll training dummies. A punch here, a body slam there and some really cool collision throws make a very nice Hollywood action movie.

While the DNAliens where distracted, Ship saw hims…er, itself an opportunity to make a break for it towards Julie, who is Kevin's sideline one-girl cheering squad at the moment. Hey, you gotta have someone boosting moral, right?

After dropping one more DNAlien into the pile of DNAliens Kevin made for himself he wiped his hands in a job well done. "Well I guess we stopped their plans, whatever it is they're doing, and all we need to do now is get rid of these crates and get the heck outta here. Gwen's so gonna love me for this." smirked Kevin.

"I guess by trying to find Ship, we've actually spoilt the DNAliens plans of distributing out this stuff. Did we just become heroes for the day? Christmas day? Cool!" Julie beamed with delight.

One of the DNAliens, tied up at the moment, weren't all too happy of the duos' intrusion. "And we would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that thing you call a dog!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There you are earthling." Len said to his cousin Ben after finding him (hiding) inside a broom closet. "What're you doing inside a dust sanitizer storage area?"

"You mean the closet. I, uh, you know." Ben took a deep breath. "Nothing beats that new, uh, vacuum smell. Yeah, let's go with that." Ben chuckled nervously and scratched his head. It was then that Len noticed the Omnitrix strapped on his hand.

"Hey, that thing on your hand looks very familiar. I've seen that thing before I just can't put-" Len said observing the device more closely before Ben retracted his hand quickly. "No way! I don't believe it! Isn't that the-!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin was all smiles as he watched Julie and Ship fooling around. "I guess this year's Christmas wasn't so bad. I got to kick butt, we rescued your 'dog' and you're not as shallow as I thought you were."

"What was that?" Julie turned to him with a rather angry expression.

"Nothing. All I'm saying is today turned out to be pretty exciting. That's all. But don't think I'm doing you any more favors. This was a one-shot deal, got it?" Kevin said, trying to act cool.

"I know and I promise I would owe you, right? So what do you want?" Julie seems all smiles despite the fact that she had just given Kevin the freedom to make her do anything he wants.

Kevin had an even bigger smile on his face. "Oh I'll tell you what it is I want from you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Tennysons Len was one-eyed as he pointed at Ben's wrist. Ben himself was very nervous at what Len had concluded. Oh no. Does he know about the Omnitrix? But how? Darn you nerds and your knowledge of all tech stuff! What should I do? Gwen's not here and my secrets about to be blown!

"That's! That's! That's!" Len stuttered, trying to catch his breath. "That's an exact replica of the communication watches the Storm Troopers use in Star Wars except for the color scheme of course! How did you manage to get it?"

"Uh…internet?" was the only excuse Ben could think of but it seemed to work. Whew. That was close. Thank you Hollywood!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julie and Ship where busy scrubbing the mud off of Kevin's car. So that's what he had in mind. Who knew?

"And when you're done you can start waxing it and re-inflating the tires." Kevin said as he took a sit and relaxed.

"You're absolutely obsessed with your car, are you? You could have me do anyth-"

"Less talky more scrubby." Kevin said satisfactorily before kicking back and dozing off. Yup, best Christmas ever.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Len and he's folks where all set to leave. "Ben, I wanted to thank you for an awesome time I had. You're such a cool guy." Larry said, shaking Ben's hand.

"No problem Lenny. I guess I'll be seeing you some other time. Take care of yourself, cuz."

"Will do." Replied Len, waving goodbye as he stepped out of the door and Ben was more than eager to close it before Len decides to do some more bonding.

Ben breathe a sigh of relief "Glad that's over with." and made his way towards the kitchen before bumping into Gwen.

"Ben, thanks for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." Gwen said warmly, giving him a hug.

"No biggie. For you--anything." Ben said with a smile. Then the two heard someone making smooching sounds and faced upwards only to see Ken standing on the couch, holding a mistletoe above them.

"Aww, aren't you two just adorable? So what're you waiting for?" Ken said waving the mistletoe he was holding "Kiss already!" he teased.

"Ken!" shouted a very flustered Gwen before playfully pushing her brother thus causing him to fall on the couch.

"I've been waiting 5 years for your first kiss and I'm not waiting any longer! Besides, since you two are always together I figured 'why not?' I mean Ben is everything you look for in a guy, right?" teased Ken who was rolling with laughter. A very annoyed (and still flustered) Gwen then pounced on him and wrestled him to the ground.

Ben simply looked on at the two siblings and a smile traced his lips. He picked up the mistletoe Ken dropped on the ground and turned his head to face the ceiling, a thought in his mind.

Outside snow fell throughout Bellwood and decorations and lanterns filled the town. Gazing across the night sky, one couldn't help but think of a silhouette running across the sky, a reindeer-driven sled and the sound of tingling bells followed suit before the break of Christmas morn.

**Author's note: What? No kiss? Stay calm. Remember, this follows the AF format so in a way it starts out as BenxJulie and KevinxGwen at first. Think of it as an alternate storyline to the show. Peace out and Merry Christmas! **


	3. Anti Alien Force part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 AF but I wish one day I will.

**Note:** Hero Generation was the working title for Ben 10 AF before they changed it.

**A/N: If I owned AF this is how the story's gonna roll. All I need is a billion-dollar sponsor and I don't freakin care if I don't make money off my show so angry parents and the media and all other idiots protesting can just kiss my arse.**

Dust broke signaling the beginning of a brand new day. On a farm just outside of Bellwood a farmer was hard at work doing his usual chores when a strange object flying flashed and caught his eyes. It was falling so fast from the sky that the farmer had no time to react as it crashed landed just a few meters from him.

Not above typical human curiosity the man approached the crater created by the crash and was about to touch the strange object when it slid open and a human figure, about the size of a teenager, stepped out.

"Hey, kid. What're you doing inside them fancy flying gizmos? You alright?" the farmer asks the young man. The teen didn't answer but instead flashed a sinister smile at the now suspicious old man before raising his left hand and pressing down on something attached to it with his right.

In a flash of purple light he was suddenly transformed into a huge, bulking dinosaur-like creature before the farmer who screamed at the top of his lungs in sheer terror before being silenced for an eternity.

**(Theme Music) **

A cold winter afternoon at the local Bellwood gym and outside you can see a parked green car. Inside were two long-time rivals playing a competitive game of basketball and I mean COMPETITIVE.

"Ben Tennyson has the ball." said 15-year old Ben Tennyson acting as his own commentator. "Feigns left and dribbles right. With only 5 seconds left on the clock if he makes this shot he wins the cham-."

"Yeah, yeah. Could you pick it up already for crying out loud? I don't have all day to kick your scrawny butt." says an exasperated Kevin.

"His slower, clumsier and less good-looking opponent tries to taunt him but he isn't affected. He dribbles left. 5. Crosses to the right. 4. Spins. 3. Pump fakes. 2. Shoots and-!"

But to Ben's dismay the potential 'game-winning' shot misses its mark when the entire post tilted to one side. The metal-covered Kevin could only laughed, proud of his achievement.

"Hey, that's cheating! You can't tilt the post! That's vandalism and more importantly I would have had this all over you if I sank that shot!" complained a somewhat annoyed Ben.

"Seems to me the slower, clumsier but certainly not less good-looking opponent just taught you a lesson, peewee. 'Never mess with me!'" Kevin proudly boasted.

"And I'm about to teach you an all-new lesson if you don't bend that post back." said a very serious Gwen who had just now entered the gym, giving Kevin the 'stare'.

"Aww c'mon, just loosen up will you? The post's not going anywhere." Said Kevin tapping at the base and the entire post falls to the ground. "My bad." He said apologetically before lifting it up and slamming the base to the ground, driving it through the hardwood.

"Nice. We are so gonna get busted." Ben said, slapping his forehead.

"That depends really on how fast you-." Kevin said when a man enters the gym and notices Kevin's handiwork.

"Hey you kids!" he shouts at them.

"RUN!" cries Kevin and they all fled as fast as they can, following Kevin's lead.

When they had finally ran a safe distance they stopped, gasping for breath. "You know, we could have just apologized and explained what happened." Ben said between heavy breathes.

"And tell them what? Sorry we broke your posts that weighs half a ton, and drove it 3 feet into the ground through hardwood? Yeah, that would make a believable story!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Well it wouldn't have happened in the first place if you didn't try to cheat." Ben countered.

"You're pinning all these on me?" Kevin replied.

"Yeah, because it was YOUR fault." Ben said, pushing his finger into Kevin's chest.

"You wanna brawl, tough guy?" Kevin said, waving his fist in the air.

"Guys!" shouted Gwen who had finally lost her temper. "Ben, give Kevin a break. He didn't mean it." Kevin only snickered at Ben, glad that Gwen was taking her side.

"And you should act your own age for once instead of being so childish and immature all the time." Gwen scolded Kevin. Ben kept himself from bursting with laughter at a now shocked Kevin. "Now either you two stop trying to rip each others head off or I swear I'm gonna drop you both off a bridge!" She finally added before stomping off, back to the gym.

Ben and Kevin simply stood there and stared, now very scared of Gwen. "Yeouch." Ben finally manages to speak.

"Let's agree never to argue again." Kevin said, still looking to where Gwen stomped off to "For our own sake."

"Agreed." Ben nodded and they both gulped at the possible (evil!) things Gwen could do to them before heading to where Gwen was headed.

"Hey Gwen, wait up!" Ben shouted at his cousin after finally spotting her. The two boys quickly ran to her side.

"Uh, Kevin; isn't this the spot where you parked your car?" Gwen wondered.

"No way! Some little runt stole my car!" he grunted angrily. "Nobody and I mean nobody steals my car! When I catch the weasel who did it I'm gonna beat him till he-."

"Okay, save your senseless violence for when we catch the guy." Ben tries to calm him down.

"Check this out." Gwen points to the ground to where the car used to be. There seems to be a burnt mark that's shape like the outline of Kevin's car. Suddenly Ben's Omnitrix goes haywire; beeping like crazy like and flashing violently.

'_Warning! Warning! Energy in omnipotent level detected within a mile radius._' The Omnitrix kept repeating.

"This thing's gone berserk again!" Ben said while constantly slamming down on the watch, trying to turn off the 'alarm'.

"And with good reason too. I'm also picking up major energy levels; stronger than anything I've felt before. Follow me and be careful!" Gwen shouted, running off to one direction.

"I'm beginning to ask myself if she's worth getting killed by some freak. I'm definitely getting health insurance." Kevin mumbled to himself before following Gwen.

'Must…resist…buying…smoothie." Ben thought to himself as he passed by Mr. Smoothies, turning his head away from the service counter.

"C'mon. I can feel the energy getting stronger. We gotta be close." Gwen called out to them.

"We better be chasing the perp who hijacked my ride." gritted Kevin.

"If I 'yes' then will you get over it for just a sec and just follow?" Ben snapped at him.

"Only if you are sure he took my car." Kevin replied in a threatening tone.

"Ahem…bridge." Gwen reminded the two who quickly ceased their banter.

"Okay, I guess the energy being did take your car." Ben said, pointing towards Kevin's parked car with someone rummaging its insides.

"You sure that's the energy being." Kevin says, clutching his fists.

"Positive. Or at least that's what the Omnitrix tells me."

"You really need a manual for that thing and energy or no energy being, this punk stole my car. I'm returning the favor." Kevin absorbed the cement below him and rushed at the thief.

"Kevin, wait!" Gwen shouted at him. "This thing's energy is off the scales! It might be too much for you to-!

"Just sit back and watch me whoop this clown!" Kevin proudly exclaimed as he opened the door and drags the 'person' out of the car.

"End of the line…Tennyson?" Kevin quickly blurted out in shock as the person he dragged out of his car bears the exact resemblance of Ben Tennyson except in darker schemed clothes and dark-green sinister orbs for eyes.

"No way! That's gotta be Albedo in disguise again!" Ben shouted to Kevin.

"Yeah, which means I get to beat up Tennyson without Gwen trying to stop me!" Kevin flashed a smile.

"Glad you're enjoying this." Ben murmured to himself.

Kevin tries to land a punch but the 'fake' Ben dodges it with ease. He throws another but the doppelganger seems to have no trouble evading his punches.

"Well he sure is agile like Ben." Gwen said worriedly. "And I'm picking up strong energy signatures from his 'Omnitrix'.

"He musta won it in a street carnival. Kevin can totally handle this." Ben was confident on this one. "No copy is as good as the original Ben 10." He proudly boasted.

"Well you surely are Mr. Modesty." Gwen said sarcastically. Their quick tête-à-tête quickly ended when Kevin was sent flying into their direction and hits the dirt. Gwen quickly comes to his aid.

"You alright?" she asks worriedly.

"Peachy. Albedo's certainly picked up a trick or two in his return."

"Oh I'm not this Albedo guy you keep talkin' about." Says the Ben copy, who even sounds exactly like Ben "I'm 100% Ben Tennyson in flesh and blood."

"Okay. Prove it." Ben challenges him. "Tell me something only I will know."

"Your first alien transformation was Wildmutt. You have athlete's foot. You had a crush on Kai. You hate all of the meals Grandpa cooked you. You're equally skilled with both your hands. You own a stuff teddy bear when you were 10 which help you get to sleep and… you once peeped at your cousin while she was taking a shower."

Ben turned bright red and quickly protested "That last one was a lie!"

"Was it?" the Ben copy smirked. "Even if you refuse to acknowledge it how could I have possibly known about it?"

"Okay maybe I did but it was only for a sec!" Ben then saw the angry expression on Gwen's face "And I was still young at the time!"

"You did it last week." The clone added.

"…"

"You're one sick pervert." Kevin said, clubbing Ben at the back of his head.

"Ouch! Gwen I didn't mean to…I-" he tried to explain himself.

"I'm not saying a word to you." Gwen snapped at him and turned her back on him.

Not that you'll ever get the chance when I'm through with him!" the Ben copy said with a smug.

"You will so regret ever coming here pal!" Ben shouted, transforming into Humongosaur.

"What you can do I can do better!" the Ben copy boasted and also transformed into a darker-colored Humongosaur.

"Okay, maybe you're not Albedo." Humongosaur mused.

"No and neither are they." Dark Humongosaur pointed towards two more figures stepping to the scene.

Dark copies of Kevin and Gwen quickly takes Dark Humongosaur's side.

"Okay. You're definitely not Albedo." Humongosaur finally acknowledged. Humongosaur, Kevin and Gwen stare readily at their mirror images readying themselves for what can possibly be the toughest fight they have yet to face.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: The last chapter I make for now. School exams are almost on the way and I have to pretend I'm studying. Okay, maybe I'm gonna study a little bit but my folks are probably gonna keep me away from the keyboard until the exams are over. Until then: viva la Bwen! Keep writing for the cause everyone. Peace out! **


	4. Anti Alien Force part 2

_Nothing can get in my way._

**A/N: It's finally here. The long awaited part 2. Enjoy.**

"Anybody got a game plan?" Kevin tightened his fists, fixing his eyes on their duplicates.

"I say we take on our own counterparts to avoid confusion." Humongosaur stated, reverting back to Ben and was about to transform into Echo Echo when Gwen interrupted.

"No." She stated firmly. "If we fight ourselves it'll just be a draw. Besides, I want a shot at you for the shower thing!" Gwen smiled evilly.

Ben gulped. "I'm just glad it's a duplicate you're gonna massacre and not me." He murmured to himself. "Fine, Kevin's all mine."

"I can't fight Gwen!" Kevin complained. "She's a girl!"

"Pretend I spilled soda on your newly furnished car seat." Gwen suggested.

"Nope. Still won't fight you."

"Okay. Think of it as an opportunity to caress Gwen without her killing you." Ben joked, grinning widely ear to ear. This earns him a smack on the head from Gwen. "Ow. Sorry, I was kidding. Kevin, think of it as an opportunity to caress fake Gwen without the real one killing you." he corrected.

"Ben!" Gwen fumed.

"Fine, just wanted to add a little levity to our situation. Would you feel any better if it was me caressing you, uh, I mean the not-you-you?" he said with a hint of playful teasing.

Gwen flustered at Ben's rhetorical question. She can't even decide if she was gonna smack him or feel flattered for some strange reason.

"I'll just pretend it's Ben in girl form." Kevin finally settled after getting fed up with Ben and Gwen's pointless banter.

"It won't be easy either way." Ben tensed.

"You don't know the half of it my dear boy." called out a voice from out of nowhere.

"Great. As if we weren't dealing with enough problems for today, now we're gonna have to fight invisible British people." complained Kevin.

"That was a terribly rude thing to say to an old accomplice." the strange voice replied.

"Wait. I know that voice anywhere." smiled Gwen "Paradox is that you?"

"The very one." The time-traveling scientist stepped out into the open from out of nowhere.

"Here to tell us what we're dealing with?" Gwen guessed.

"Bingo. Observe as everything else around you comes to a complete halt. I have placed you three outside of time to enlighten you on your dubious doppelgangers."

"A'right Mr. Fancy-talk cut it with the big words and just tell us what the heck is going on here!" gritted an exasperated Kevin.

"Very well. First off, my obnoxious friend, you're future isn't looking good I should warn you. This Julie person can help you with that problem but getting back to business. What you are seeing now are actually yourselves on an alternate universal plane.

"Then how did they get here?" wondered Ben.

"Ah, I was just getting to that. You see when you went back in time with me it created a disturbance in the flow of reality thereby creating a rift in the space-time continuum; a wormhole to put it more precisely.

"You lost me at rift." Kevin said, trying to fix what was left of his brain.

"What he's saying is by traveling back in time we disturbed the natural order of things, creating sort of like a 'doorway' from our universe to another." explained Gwen.

"Sending these copies of us from another dimension here. But why the evil personality and why are they hell bent on getting rid of us?" Ben had his own questions.

"Excellent questions my dear boy. You see there exist upon different planes of reality different versions of ourselves. On one plane, you are all now fully-grown adults, on another you all have switched powers and on another Kevin and Gwen are…well…let's not bring that up."

"Why?" Gwen was eager to know.

"Forget I mentioned it. One must not tamper with the natural order. I can't tell you you're destined fates but I can assure you that you're all going be jolly as Joe in this reality, that's if of course you can fend off these vagabonds."

"So these guys are like evil versions of ourselves who, like most evildoers, wants us dead for apparently no rational reason?" Ben thought he had these all figured out.

"Oh it is much graver than that. You see, two versions cannot coexist upon one plane of reality. In order to remedy this, one version must therefore cease to exist."

"Then they'll just disappear into nothing overtime?" Ben said excitedly; glad that these won't turn out into a slugfest.

"No. You three will…" Paradox answered coldly much to the trios' horrid shock.

**(Theme Music)**

"I- I don't get it. They crossed our plane of reality. Shouldn't it be them that disappear?" Gwen rattled nervously.

"I'm afraid the invading reality has the upper hand as a stronger cosmic force follows suit upon the conqueror, not the conquered. In exactly one hour, you three will fade into oblivion, lost forever unless you dispose of them before the given time elapses."

"Can't you just help us out? To make it fair?" Kevin pleaded.

"I'm afraid I cannot intervene upon the balance for it will only pollute the time stream even more. But I can however send these evil counterparts back if you can weaken them considerably and permanently seal their dimension but be warned- if you strain yourselves too hard you will only hasten the fading process. This comes down to a matter of how quickly and efficiently you vanquish them."

"How did they get here anyway? It's not like crossing realities is easy." Even someone as smart as Gwen finds time and space complex. Who doesn't?

"Why on a ship of course."

"A ship? Where would they…"

"Let's not think too much on that or you're brain will explode. For now you need to have a plan of attack."

"Life is so unfair." murmured Ben to himself.

"Don't worry." Paradox whispered to Ben. "Just to get you all fired up. Gwen…" Paradox called out to Ben's cousin.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to kiss Ben." Paradox stated firmly.

"WHAT?" Gwen and Kevin cried in unison. "Why?" Gwen flustered deeply, shooting quick looks at Ben and twiddling with her own fingers.

"No time to explain! Quickly girl!" urged Paradox.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kevin shouted, obviously getting a wee bit jealous.

"Kevin, please…" Gwen tries to restrain him.

"Yes, Kevin. Becalm yourself or I will do something awfully terrible to your fate." Paradox said sternly.

"Like what?" Kevin challenged.

"Like I will never reveal the future winning lottery number to you but instead give it to Ben. Think of all the smoothies he can buy with his wealth!" Paradox chuckled with his mocked threat.

"I don't know. This is way weird…" but knowing Kevin "Swear you give me the digits and I won't make a fuss about this…or else."

"We have a deal, dear boy. Now Gwen, I believe you were about to kiss Ben?"

Gwen obliged with no qualms, thinking this might help with the situation, and landed a big one on Ben's lips, much to Kevin's dismay. After her lips parted with his, she blushed even deeper and straightened herself out, drawing out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay. How will that help beat our counterparts?" Gwen finally asked after a moment of clearing her mind from the thrill and adrenaline she was experiencing.

"It doesn't. But it does help me win a bet I have wagered with Hugo. How do you like that, old chap! I told you I can make her do it!" Paradox boasted, screaming into an empty space as if he was talking with someone.

Gwen has had just about enough with Paradox "You have quite the nerve to-."

"Now now, let's not get all angry now shall we. After all I did do you a favor. You will both wind up to-, uh, never mind. Oh, just look at the time." Paradox looked nervously at the many pocket watches he was carrying. "You better hurry up or you'll won't live another day to scold me."

"Ben, we should- Ben?" Gwen tried to get Ben's attention but he was lost on his own la la land at the moment, smiling goofily at a blank space.

"Ben? Hello?" Gwen waved a hand in front of his face. Did he actually enjoy that? Just the very thought caused Gwen to blush yet again.

"I'll handle this." Kevin said to Gwen. "Yo Tennyson! Earth to happy boy!" Kevin shouted, smacking him hard on the head.

"Ow! Why the hitting?" Why did that kiss feel so weird? So…nice. Wait. Back up. Did I enjoy that? I must be way outta my mind! But that feeling…warmth…taste. No! No! Bad Ben! Think positives! Smoothies! Burgers! Gwen's luscious, soft oh so moist…Aarrggh! Dammit! Must…resist…teenage…hormones!

Kevin and Gwen wonder why Ben is staring blankly into nothing, blushing hard. The thought of Ben thinking about that…kiss is giving Gwen goose bumps for some strange reason.

"Are you done? Can we kick the living crap outta them now 'cause we only have 50 minutes left, you know." Kevin said with a hint of nervousness in his tone. Who wouldn't be if you only have mere minutes left to go.

"Oh. Uh…yeah, sure. Sorry. Just thinking about, um, turnips?" okay, that was a lame excuse.

"Right. I'm not even going to ask." Kevin's contemplating if Ben had finally lost it.

"Alright then. Well, off you go to kick ass, take names and whatnot. Just remember. You don't have much time." Paradox warned before vanishing and suddenly everything began to move again.

"So…" Ben didn't get the chance to utter whatever stupid things he was thinking as a hard solid blow from Dark Kevin sends him flying a meters.

"Nice." Kevin seemed amused.

"Don't cheer for him." scolded Gwen "Kick his butt!"

"Oh yeah. Yo, good lookin'. How 'bout you take a mouthful of…oooff!" Dark Gwen was all too eager to silence him up.

"You've pretty good looking." Dark Gwen mused at Kevin "Too bad I'm gonna have to mess you up!"

"Don't you lay a finger on him." threatened Gwen, about to fire a beam at her dark alternate when a sudden jolt of electrical energy blasted her a considerable distance.

"Gwen!" shouted Kevin before shifting his head to the direction of the (about to be dead) person who was responsible for blasting her. Instead, what he saw was a dark-schemed Brainstorm. "You're mincemeat, shell brain!"

"Excuse me but I'm obliged to disagree on that statement." mocked a cocky Dark Brainstorm in his posh-British accent.

On the other end of the battlefield a daze Ben groggily awakens after hitting his head hard on the pavement. "Ow!" he seethes in pain, rubbing his aching head "Anyone caught the license plate of that truck that hit me?"

"Yeah-" exclaimed a rushing metal formed Dark Kevin, getting ready to land another blow "It reads F-I-S-T!" with that he swings with all his might but Ben manages to dodge in just a knick of time.

"Whoa! Too close for comfort. How's about we even up the playing field." Ben rummaged across his alien silhouettes before finding what he's been looking for. "Let's turn up the heat!"

With a slam on his legendary watch Ben Tennyson turns into the fiery Swampfire. "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Even though you're still Gwen I'm not holding an ounce back 'cause I know you won't be!" Kevin reached into his pocket at took out some sort of necklace. "Lucky I was able to swipe this gold necklace on our last mission."

In a stroke of brilliance (or just plain greed), Kevin took the necklace after noticing it was made of pure gold although his true intention was bartering instead of actually using it in a fight. "I'm gonna miss you buddy." He crooned lovingly at the accessory in hand before absorbing its properties, reducing it to dust.

"Smart move but not good enough." smirked Dark Gwen, charging towards Kevin whilst pelting him with pink energy discs. Kevin repels the assault with little effort. Dark Gwen suddenly realizes that she was charging too fast and her momentum was leading her to a waiting Kevin who used this opportunity to grab her neck with his hands.

"Any last words?" Kevin said coldly, about to crush her throat.

"Kevin, please. Please don't. I-I love you." Dark Gwen pleaded innocently, tears forming in her eyes.

Kevin stared blankly. He knew this wasn't their Gwen but it was still Gwen. He still has feelings for Gwen and that momentary sign of weakness left in vulnerable as he loosened his grip on the sly shrew.

Suddenly her frown shaped into a wicked smile as she gripped hard on Kevin's head with both arms and directed a devastating mental assault. Kevin collapses on the floor, shaking violently as small electric currents ran on his now non-metallic state body.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen could only watch in shock as Kevin lay there, unconscious but there wasn't anything she could do. She's in her own tough fix at the moment.

"It would seem that your gullible, dearly beloved has fallen to the ruse. Now it is time for you to share his faith." Dark Brainstorm exclaimed with a sadistic smile painted on his lips.

"He's not my _beloved_ but that doesn't mean you can hurt him." Gwen stated in a soft but stern tone before illuminating with pinkish aura.

"Intriguing. I suppose you seek retribution for the pain we cause to your friend- how heroic but utterly pointless nonetheless."

"You're about to become sushi!" cried Gwen, firing a beam of very intense energy towards a surprised Dark Brainstorm.

"Surreal." mused Brainstorm before creating a protective field around him but the energy beam penetrates easily, blasting Brainstorm and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Such intensity and power. You're rage has amplified your Anodite powers to a far greater degree. I must compensate with the situation." In a flash of green light, he transforms into Dark Chromastone.

"Much more like it. Now your energy attacks are useless." Chromastone exclaimed, proudly.

"Wanna bet?" Gwen smiled, her eyes suddenly glowing pink.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Kevin punches Swampfire's stomach but his hand simply went through with no apparent affect on the alien.

"The real Kevin also tried that but it's useless." Then, lifting both his arms, he slams the palm on his hands forcefully on Dark Kevin's head, stunning him for bit before sending him flying with a ferocious kick. "Talk about de-ja-vu."

Dark Kevin quickly recovered and landed on his feet. He then picks up a parked car and flings it at Swampfire, who collides with the car and smashes to a wall with the car still pinned on him. Kevin then picks up a second car and throws it as well, crushing into the first car and the force created a huge gaping hole on the wall.

"Oh yeah! Who rocks?" Dark Kevin proudly boasted, lifting his arms in the air. Suddenly what seems to be a car engulfed in flames smashes on top of him.

"Not you." Swampfire replied, walking towards the struggling Kevin and delivers a flurry of unceasing punches, driving him deeper into the pavement. When he was sure he was done for he was about to make his way towards Kevin and assist him when a stone-covered hand grabshold of his foot.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark Gwen uses energy tendrils to pick up a weak Kevin. "This is all you're made of? Tsk, tsk. I expected better from you."

"Then you're gonna get it!" exclaimed Kevin, who turns into stone form using the rock he was holding in his hand, breaking free of the hold and tackles Dark Gwen with everything he's got, pushing her back a couple of feet.

"You're resilient but still nowhere my level." Hundreds of energy bolts fired like machine-gun bullets from her hands, pounding Kevin mercilessly.

He dropped to his knees and tried to overcome the pain, panting heavily. "I'm not about to lose to a Gwen carbon copy. So you can just bring it!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paradox watches with amusement from afar.

"These kids are certainly impressive. How disappointing their efforts will be wasted, though." he sighed.

A pair of tendrils wrapped around Dark Chromastone repeatedly lifts him up to the air and slams him to the ground.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And you said my powers were useless." smiles Gwen, controlling the tendrils from a distance.

"Apparently…Ow! Chromastone…Ow! Is no…Ow! Help..." he exclaimed, transforming into Dark Big Chill and then uses his power to phase through the tendrils. "Now it's about time you cool off!" breathing heavily, he then exhales a cold mist which instantly freezes Gwen's right arm as soon as it comes in contact with it.

"Hey! I can't use my powers with this arm!" realized Gwen.

"Exactly. You'll make a fine ice sculpture." Big Chill says in his ghastly voice as he exhaled once more. But before he can exhale again, a beam of radiant energy blasts him, and he crashes to the ground.

Gwen quickly turned to where the blast came from. It was Chromastone- the real Chromastone! I guess he took care of Dark Kevin for good.

"Ben!" Gwen cried out in excitement, running towards him and wraps her arms around him. "Am I glad to see you- I mean the real you!" small tears were evident in her eyes.

"I'm not about to let someone turn you into a popsicle." smiled Chromastone.

"How did you manage to beat Dark Kevin?"

"Let's just say me and the real Kev worked out a very cunning and well-thought up plan."

"We smashed a damn car on their head. How is that cunning?" Kevin said, suddenly appearing behind the two.

"You smashed a car on my head?" asked a shocked Gwen, who can't believe they can even think of doing that to her.

"Her? No way. I just landed a big one on her lips as myself and I guess the shock was enough for Kevin to knock her out." Chromastone shrugged. Gwen cheeks turned a shade red.

"I can't even believe he did it. Talk about desperation move." Kevin said, nonchalantly.

"So…you kissed me?" Gwen asks softly, just trying to be sure it actually did happen.

"Yeah. So what? Not like it was really you."

"So you're saying if it was really me then you wouldn't do it?" she sounded a bit angry this time.

"What? Would you want me to do it? Gwen, are you okay?"

"Just fine. Sorry."

"Alright…but what about you? You didn't give much of a fuss when Paradox told you to kiss me."

"That was different!"

"So? What exactly is the point you're trying to make?"

"Uh…guys?" Kevin tried to get into the conversation.

"It's just that…"

"Just what? Gwen, I don't get it."

"Guys?"

"You kissing her…"

"And?"

"Guys…"

"And if it's me…"

"You're starting to confuse me, Gwen."

"Guys!"

"What?" Ben and Gwen shouted in unison.

"Uh…fight here. Hello? Fade into nothing. Remember?"

"Right, right." they both said, awkwardly looking away from each other.

"You two- issues. Tomorrow, if we can even make it, you're both seeing a relationship consultant."

"Haha. Very funny." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Uh…Gwen?" Chromastone said, looking pale.

"What?" she answered impatiently.

"You're…you're-"

"What? Just say it already."

"You're-"

"Fading." Kevin finished.

"What?" Gwen looked at her hands. Indeed they were phasing on and off. She must've exerted too much of her energy.

Excellent. You're about to fade into nothing and soon these two will also follow." Dark Humongosaur growled.

"Not if we can ruff you up first!" Kevin exclaimed, charging towards Humongosaur who easily repels him with ferocious tail smash. Dark Humongosaur then turns into Big Chill yet again and phases through Ben, snatching Gwen in his arms.

"Let me go!" protested Gwen.

"Struggle all you want! You're only speeding up the process!"

"Gwen!" Chromastone cried out, transforming into Jetray and was about to launch himself at Dark Big Chill when a dark energy blast stops him in his tracks.

It seems Dark Gwen and Kevin has regained unconsciousness. "You're not going anywhere hero." Smirked Dark Gwen.

"We can't beat them and save Gwen in time. What're supposed to do?" Kevin said, frantically.

Suddenly Paradox appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"Paradox!" Chromastone shouted with relief, reverting back to Ben "I thought you said we were going to be fine."

"Unfortunately I have misled you." Paradox stated grimly.

"You lied! Why?! Why the hell would you?!" Chromastone gritted.

"If you knew, then you would do something stupid. In truth, Gwen is not supposed to make it. It is her destiny to disappear. And you mustn't stand in the way of destiny."

"Why you dirty, two-faced liar!" Kevin was about to explode in anger.

"What difference will it make? What is done is done."

"Ben?" Gwen cried out in tears. The fading was getting worse. "Ben! Please help me!"

"Don't worry Gwen. I will!"

"You will not do such a thing! It is…too late."

"Ben!" Gwen cried one more before finally disappearing.

"Gwen!" Ben screamed to the heavens, tears sliding down his face.

"She's done for." Big Chill smirked.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I really am." Paradox said, dishearten.

"No…no you're not. But you will be." Ben stated firmly, his eyes burning with intensity never before seen. "Destiny or no destiny. I'm not losing Gwen. No…not again. I can't live with that pain again. I'M NOT LOSING HER!!!"

Ben slammed down hard on the Omnitrix and a brilliant green flash engulfed the area.

**A/N: Whew! This was a long one and it took me at least 3 days to finish. Hope its good enough. R&R!**


	5. Anti Alien Force part 3

_'Mi casa esu casa'_

**A/N: I write for your enjoyment, guys so can you do bg014 a favor? Recent flows of Gwevin have been insurmountable and we need to counter that. If you're not all too busy could you write a bxg fic of your own? It would be really nice to take some of the load off my back. I'm always in so much stress and pressure to write as soon as I can. Thanks.**

In the very spot where he stood, Benjamin Tennyson was no more. Instead in his place was a cosmic being of awe-inspiring might that even Paradox backed up a bit after feeling its omnipotent aura.

"How very amusing. And you are?" inquired Paradox.

"We are the being known as X." three different voices ringed in unison "And you will all pay dearly for what you've done to Gwen."

Paradox could not believe the powerful energies radiating from the being. "Improbable. How did I not sense such a being within the Omnitrix?" he stated in disbelief.

Alien X simply laughed at the naivety. "Possessing such cosmic power that matches yours, I am all but invisible to your cosmic awareness. but enough talk. I am here for one thing and one thing only- getting back Gwen."

"The multitude of voices when you speak; does such a being harbor several personalities?"

"On a normal scale we do not agree but this is unforgivable and upon this we do." Alien X raises one of his arms and in an instant Dark Big Chill is forcefully reverted into Dark Ben.

"Wha-? How did you-? Doesn't matter. Did you forget I also possess Alien X within the Omnitrix?" ranted the cocky 15-year old, showing his watch in full view.

"Then you should have not made the mistake of pointing that out." and in an instant the Omnitrix disintegrated into nothing before Dark Ben's eyes. "Now be gone, insect!" and with a swing of his awesome arm, Dark Ben vanished into thin air.

"Ben, you fool! What are you doing? This is not what's supposed to happen! This is not what the future should hold!" shouted an enraged Paradox.

"You lecture me about time? I? Born of the cosmos itself? Time has no predetermined fate. It is weaved as it goes on. You, a herald of time, should have known that also. But no, it seems I am the master here." Alien X's statements were as cold as his frightening visage.

"I should never ever get on Tennyson's nerves ever again." Kevin mumbled to himself after witnessing such power.

"Don't act all high and mighty, now! We are still on equal footing! I can easily reverse the damage you have created!" Paradox hissed, fully confident of his power.

"Are you even capable of such a feat? I think not. You have much to learn." Paradox suddenly finds himself being thrown a great distance by an invisible force, slamming into steel beams of a construction yard; flesh meeting unforgiving steel and the impact knocking him out along with the entire building-in-progress.

"You may be all-powerful but we Anodites are just as powerful as you!" Dark Gwen yells, unleashing a flurry of dark energy discs.

"That may be true but-" Alien X simply allowed himself to be hit- the discs having no effect on him "You are not a full-powered Anodite, girl. And weaklings should be purged from my sight!" and with that, X sends a powerful moon-crescent shaped energy beam towards Dark Gwen, exploding as it makes contact with the body. The girl falls to the ground, unconscious and severely wounded.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Aren't you going overboard, Ben? She is still a person after all!" protested Kevin.

Alien X simply shrugged Kevin's words and focuses his sight upon the Kevin clone

"Crap." Dark Kevin thought to himself, a sweat drop trailing off the side of his head.

_(Inside X's sub consciousness)_

Ben: (watches how everything unfolds) Kevin's right guys. This is too much.

Serena: Don't you wish to save Gwen?

Bellicus: Yes, we are merely assisting you.

Ben: But attempting to take lives? That's not why I called you here. We're supposed to be heroes.

Bellicus: You are the hero. We are simply trying to please and apparently failing to do so.

Serena: Don't you love your cousin, Gwen?

Ben: Yeah, I do but-

Bellicus: Then why stop us?

Ben: Because it doesn't have to be like these. There's always another way. I can't sit back and watch people die.

Serena: (sigh) Of course, Benjamin. As you wish. We will do it your way.

Belliscus: For now…

Ben: That's all I'm asking from you guys. Thanks.

_(Outside X's sub consciousness)_

Alien X is holding an injured Dark Kevin in his hand. "You are very fortunate." he drops the boy to the ground right next to where the real Kevin is.

Kevin stares at his own battle-ravaged mirror image. "Sucks to be me, huh?" he says to the clone with a slight chuckle.

"Enough of this! You have gone too far, Benjamin! I will personally dispose of your Alien X form…permanently!" shouted Paradox who has just recovered from the impact of the collision.

Paradox starts to focus and raises one arm in front of him but nothing happens. "What the deuce? How was I not able to summon a wormhole?!"

"I have disabled your ability to control time and space. Now you can either give up willingly or cower beneath my wrath." Alien X threatened.

"Balderdash! I am one with time and space and therefore cannot be under the whim of others!" Paradox concentrates, trying to unblock the barrier Alien X was creating between him and his powers. Suddenly, his entire body started to glow.

"Yes! I can feel the entire cosmos flowing within me! You were foolish to think you can stop me!" Paradox grinned maniacally as small spheres of energy surrounded his body.

"Wait Paradox! Have you gone mad? Cease what you're doing now! You're creating a reverse polarity to the cosmic flow. The outcome will be dark matter colliding with matter! The entire thing will fall upon you and implode like a black hole! Who knows what that might do to you!" Paradox warned.

"Lies! You are merely afraid of my power! Unsurpassed power! I will ascend to a god-like level and destroy you! That is the price you pay for treating me with disrespect!" Paradox eclaimed, laughing like a madman.

"Okay, it's official- The guy's totally lost it! He's gone insane!" Kevin said, backing up from the fight scene a bit. Suddenly, everything around them is being pulled forcefully towards Paradox. Floating, encircling his body violently. He's now generating a visible magnetic field of great magnitude.

"The force is creating a powerful gravitational pull. Kevin, get away now! I'll try to contain him as much as I can!" Alien X screamed, creating an invisible field around Paradox.

"Good luck, buddy. And please get Gwen back safely." Kevin said, giving him a thumb's up before running for cover.

"Paradox, stop! The resulting effect might be catastrophic! It can even end your-"

But Alien X's words fell upon deaf ears as Paradox simply laughs insanely as his powers grow more and more in intensity!

"Behold!" Paradox exclaimed, his body illuminating with blinding white light "I am now a god!" as soon as he spoke these words, a vortex suddenly forms on his stomach and starts to suck Paradox from the inside-out.

"What? What is this? I cannot control it!" Paradox shouted in panic.

"Paradox! Stop this now before-!"

"Never! I will- I will get my retri- Aarrgghhh. Aaahhh!" Paradox screams in agony, being pulled by the vortex within himself before finally disappearing.

"Paradox!"

The violent energy condenses into a black ball and implodes. Luckily Alien X was able to subdue the powerful implosion without it causing harm to everything and everyone…besides Paradox.

"I'm sorry but I did warn you. It was your own arrogance that resulted in your cruel fate." Alien X whispers to the winds, shaking his head. He then lifts his right arm into the air and summons a portal of some sort.

From the portal steps out a familiar feminine figure- Gwen Tennyson, looking quite shaken up but seems okay.

"Ben?" She blinked in disbelief, noticing her cousin after her headache had subsided. Indeed it was Ben Tennyson- well, sort of "It really is you! How did you-?"

"I just opened a gateway to the oblivion and poof- you're back." Alien X stated, reverting back to Ben.

"There's a gateway to oblivion?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"I guess so. Or at least X knew there was. But that's not important right now. What's important is that you're back safe and- oooff!" Ben didn't get to finish his sentence as Gwen suddenly tackles him to the ground and places him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Ben! Thanks for risking it all. Thanks for not giving up on me!" she cried happily, tears of joy falling from her face.

"No sweat. Now could you get off of me and call a chiropractor. I think I just dislocated my spine." Ben joked. They both laughed and Gwen stood up and reached out her hand to Ben who gladly took it.

"Where's Kevin?" Gwen said, looking around.

"Uh…I guess he's still hiding." Ben chuckled, rubbing his head.

"Hiding?"

"C'mon. I'll explain on the way." Ben said, wrapping an arm around Gwen as they walk off to look for Kevin.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in an astral plane a figure aimlessly floats around, conversing with himself as if he was talking to someone.

"This is not over Benjamin Tennyson. Thanks to you I finally pieced together who I really am. I will return to finish what I started five years ago."

He then conjures up an image of the planet Earth surrounded by fleet of alien spaceships. The image then shifts to Ben and Gwen walking off together to find Kevin before finally shifting to an image of the trio lying on the ground, battered and bruised, looking quite lifeless.

"You're future isn't looking too bright."

The image before him vanishes with a wave of his hand and the figure starts laughing maniacally. In the cold, depths of this pitch-black void his insane laughter would echo for all eternity.

**A/N: Finally finished the Anti-Alien Force Trilogy. The next chappie will be more on fluff and fun. R&R! 'Til next time, Bwenites. Peace out. **


	6. Bleeding Heart

_AF reminds me a lot of the Aang/Katara/Zuko love triangle. What about you?_

**A/N: Gwevin doesn't bother me as much now. After all, AF is just an alternate universe to the Ben 10 series because it contradicts the series so much. I just wish they make a Ben/Gwen AU even if Ben and Gwen are not cousins if that's what it takes. I don't care as long as they get together. You're opinion on that matter; write it when you review, please. Ben's POV the whole chappie. Angsty chappie I should warn you. This is where the BxG spark begins to slowly appear.**

Am I a hero? Am I really special or is it just the watch as Gwen pointed out 5 years ago. I mean, if some other kid straps it on then they're just as super-powered as me. Gwen has her energy manipulation and Kevin with his absorbing powers but me? I'm just a kid. A stupid kid with a watch…and without it- I'm nothing.

Ben has been pondering on this thought all afternoon now, all cooked up in his room. He hasn't even come down once- except for breakfast of course.

What if I don't have the Omnitrix anymore? I'm no good- useless. Gwen and Kevin will just think I'm a burden. They'll probably think I'll just get in the way. Maybe it's true.

But it's not just about this. It's also about Gwen. It's just hard. I've been having these confusing feelings these past few weeks. I really can't understand it. Maybe I'm ill. Or maybe-

Maybe…

There was a knock on the door, breaking Ben from his silent concentration. It's probably just mom checking up on me.

Regardless, Ben thinks it's much more polite to ask "Who is it?"

"It's me, Gwen." a gentle and familiar voice called from the other side. "You're mom's getting worried there might be something bothering you so she called me. I came here as fast as-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted, rather harshly but unintentionally of course.

"Oh." She sounded a bit down-cast at my rather blunt reply. Maybe I was being cold.

"But-" I could practically feel a smile slowly etching on her face- even if I can't see it "You can come in anyway if you want." I don't know why I felt so embarrass saying that.

The door slowly opened, a creaking sound followed suit, and then, for a moment, I felt like I was temporarily blinded after seeing her step in. I don't know why. She just, I mean, she looks just, just so graceful and…I don't know...

"Hey." I said weakly. I didn't mean too. I just felt so…down.

She plopped down next to me with that curious look on her way. The kind she uses when she feels something's not right. Well it isn't. Regardless, she looks cute when her face is like that.

"Ben." she started in a rhetorical tone "I've known you my entire life and I can tell when something's not right so could you-" she placed her gentle hand on mine "Tell me what's wrong?" she's practically urging me to tell her.

"I-I" Great, I just stuttered. Why am I so nervous all of the sudden? "I-I'm…It's nothing"

"Well that sounds reassuring." she shot back sarcastically. Then her demeanor changed again- looking quite worried now. "Ben, you can't fool me. You know you're like the closest person to me, right?"

My heart practically leapt out when she said those words.

"I mean-"she added "We're practically brother and sister." She said with delight.

My heart skipped a beat. I managed to hold back a tear when she said it.

"Uh, yeah. _Brother and sister_." I squeaked out, quite disappointed.

"Do-Don't you like it that way?" It's like she knows me from the inside-out. Maybe it's clairvoyance. Or maybe we share a very close bond- a little too close for my taste.

"Don't you ever think, I mean, haven't you ever felt like you want something to be different? Something more than just what's there?" I hope I didn't make it too obvious.

"What do you mean?" she sounded dubious.

"It's just that, at times, I just want it to be different, you know. That things turn out the way I hope. That maybe-" I paused at that moment, hating myself for even thinking that.

"Why? Aren't you already happy with what you have? With what you're blessed with?" here's hoping I wasn't expecting too much.

"I do but…it's not gonna last forever." I stated with cold indifference as if cursing my luck.

"Why would you even think that?"

"I mean. Sooner or later…"

"What are you so afraid of losing?" even she's scared of what I was gonna say next.

"I'm afraid…of losing you." I finally stated, looking her straight on the eyes.

**(Theme Music)**

"Wha-What?!" she blurted out, quite taken back by my words. "Ben I-"she was lost of words to say- probably from the initial shock.

But I didn't dare go on. If she found out, she'll probably just hate me for it and won't talk to me ever again.

"Why would you even think you'll-"

"Because!" I interrupted. "What if something happens to you? When we're fighting bad guys or something! What if I won't be able to-" I choked upon seeing unwanted images flashing in my mind.

"Why do you think those kinds of things?" she said, feeling quite hurt I was thinking the worst case scenarios that might befall her. "You know I'll be fine!"

"How are you so sure? I almost lost you last time! What if you aren't so lucky again? What if? What if, Gwen?! I can't live with that-"

"You won't. I promise. I'm never going away. I'll never leave you." I could have felt very secured at that very moment with her reassuring me but still.

"I'm sorry Gwen but I know you will sooner or later. Even if it's not in a battle you'll have your own life to live and-" the words practically got stuck in my throat. Just thinking about it made me tensed up all of the sudden

"How exactly?" probably waiting for me to say something rather absurd.

"Well…there's Kevin." Her expression suddenly changed to that of an annoyed one.

"What about Kevin? What does Kevin have to do with any of this?" this time she was practically demanding for an answer. Ironically, I think she doesn't even want to hear what I've got to say.

"Please, Gwen. I know you and Kev both like each other even if you deny it. And if it works out you two will be setting off on your own adventures, having your own lives to live. As for me I'll keep fighting baddies…until the day I'm laying in my deathbed. 'Cause that's what a 'hero' should be doing."

"You're making a big deal out of something so plain. So what if, hypothetically speaking, me and Kevin got together? What's the big deal? How will that jeopardize what we already share?" now I've done it. She's really ticked off.

"Because this is Kevin we're talkin' about!" I tried to reason.

"So? He's changed, Ben. I know it even if you can't accept it. Yes, I do like him. So what? Why are you so bent on preventing that, Ben?? Why are you against it so much?" she practically broke into tears- angry at how I treated the guy but I have my reasons.

"Because…" I murmured weakly.

"Because what, Ben?" she demanded.

"Because I want you to be safe, okay?! I don't want you getting hurt! I don't want you making the wrong choice! Even if you say he's changed, I can't ride on that statement alone, Gwen! I just want to look out for you! To make sure you don't go regretting your decisions in the end! It's because I care about you, alright?! I care too much! And I want you to be happy even if you'll hate me for it!"

I saw her blank expression staring at me. She was definitely stunned. I was surprise at what I said myself. I didn't really think about all of those things that came out. It just did, like it's been there for a long time just waiting to get out. For me to just say it.

"Ben-" she gasped, turning her head away from me, trying to avoid eye contact. Did I just saw her blush? I must be mistaking.

I just sat there, gaping at her- keeping a firm and serious look to back up my words. I'm really hoping she doesn't-

"This is more than just about Kevin, isn't it, Ben?" she said, dishearten.

Crap.

"Ben, answer me as honestly as you can. Are you…jealous of me and Kevin?" her expression didn't change at all upon asking that question. Is she regretting where this is going?

"I-I…" I started. Words are jumbled up in my throat. Sudden rush of emotions I never knew was possible coexisting at one time. And I was strangely craving for a banana-strawberry smoothie right about now.

"Ben?" her emerald-eyes sparkled with anticipation. Whether or not she was intentionally gripping hard on my hand with hers, I don't know.

"I…" I paused for a moment as I drew a long breath to calm the nerves "I think I am."

"You 'think'? Then why are you jealous? Don't you have a thing with Julie going o-"

"I broke up with Julie." I quickly interrupted.

"You two broke up? That's why you were feeling jealous?"

"No. Actually I broke up with her because I was feeling jealous." What a surprise.

"What?! Ben, that doesn't even make sense! What were you think-"

"I ask myself that question everyday. It just happened one day. We were at the park, talking. You and Kevin were someplace else. I told her that 'things are just too complicated right now.' That 'our relationship can't work out'. Everyday, Gwen; I grow more and more confuse. I don't know what my brain or rather my heart is telling me but it's telling me at the moment: I have to do what I think should be done."

I seriously have no clue what I just said but somehow it makes sense to me- in an irrational bizarro way.

We just sat there for what felt like an eternity. Neither one saying a word, even refusing to face one another. I was about to break that awkward silence but before I could speak.

SMACK!

I felt the hardest thing to ever come in contact with my face. Gwen had just slapped me hard and she was crying- crying uncontrollably. Because of me.

"You know you're such an idiot, Ben! You had it all and you give up all that for what?! For some reason you don't know?! And you tell me 'just because'?! Or is it something your not telling me?! Please, Ben. Just tell me what is it!"

"I can't tell you, Gwen. Mostly because I don't know what's wrong as well. Maybe it's me. It's because I'm feeling things I shouldn't be. Things that could hurt our entire family. Our friends. Even us. Things I wish shouldn't have been there in the first place."

I think she's getting fed up with all these nonsense I'm talking about. It looks that way.

"If you're going to be like this Ben then I'm sorry but I'll be going now." she said without looking at me. About to stand up and walk out that door but I couldn't let her. Not without explaining myself.

I held on to her hand tightly, preventing her from leaving. She turned around to face me with a look of annoyance and dismay. Had just about enough of what I had to say. But to keep it to myself now would just make things uneasy between us.

"I've been finding it hard but it's not worth losing you. That's why I can't tell you no matter how much I want to. Just please don't be mad 'cause I'll never forgive myself for making you feel that way. But I promise it'll come by. I'll finally understand and then I'll let you know. But not right now. Not while it's too complicated."

She nodded understandably. I was expecting her to tell me to let go so she could leave but instead she sat back down beside me and held my hand tenderly. And to add to the confusion already plaguing my mind she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, humming a gentle tune as if to try and calm me down.

And just when I thought things were starting to make sense…

She brushed up the bangs covering my forehead and gently planted a soft kiss. Then, in a motherly fashion cradled my head upon her chest and rocked me slowly back and forth, humming that same soothing tune. That same lullaby she used to croon to me to help me sleep when I had a nightmare when I was 10.

I could feel drowsiness slowly taking over my senses as I leisurely drifted off…

I hope I can find the answers soon…

**A/N: You're gonna be lovin' the next chappie. R&R! Peace out!**


	7. Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or the songs that are to be used in this fic.**

**bengwen014's step-by-step tips on how to make a 'bengwen014' standard fic:**

1. Think of a plot following a pattern of chapters like: action, fluff, fluff, action, action, angsty rant, fluff, action, fluff, action, fluff, fluff, angsty rant and sappy ending. You don't have to follow the order. I don't.

2. Think of a sappy love quote or anything that lets my greatness be amplified many times and put it on the top in italics. Make an A/N and rant and rant about Gwevin and talk about random and pointless stuff or ask a favor from the readers.

3. Write the entire thing and put it off for later while I watch Ben 10/ Ben 10 AF and rant about Gwevin, skipping Gwevin parts and returning when it's safe.

4. Read a Ben 10 M-rated fic to get me all pumped up in more ways than one. Drink a can of soda and jump shoot around pretending to be some basketball star to get some adrenaline in the old noodle.

5. Re-read my entire work and notice that there is a ton of grammatical and spelling error so I have to correct it. Re-read again and notice that the fic is too short so I try to add some fancy words and useless dialogue to make it longer.

6. Fight with my parents why I'm up so late and keep telling them 'Just 10 more minutes' for the past 2 hours. Eventually I get yanked away but I secretly start writing again very late in the evening.

7. Publish my work, satisfied with a job well done then go to sleep while I wait for the reviews to pour in. I like a huge review count so review if you read this fic.

8. Wake up the next morning and log-in to see what you people have written then smile to myself with all the compliments I received.

9. Check what I've written last night and discover there are still errors crawling about. I shudder at the thought that you might see them so I fix them ASAP.

10. Wait for a descent review count of that particular chapter before updating 'coz I hate having small review counts. Go back to step 1

**Well that's how I do it. I always schedule when I write my fic but sometimes I reschedule when my older bro drops by 'coz he doesn't know what I'm doing and he's not exactly the 'cousin accepting' type. I always worry when I can ever update 'coz I'm trying to fulfill your expectations, guys so please, please review when you read my chappie 'coz review counts keep me goin' especially from my favorite reviewers. You know who you are.**

Gwen shifted her eyes nervously back and forth on the road and at the rear-view mirror. She's been worried about Ben these past couple of days. He's seemed to have lost his flair and enthusiasm. He doesn't even crack jokes anymore! Now you know there's something wrong with him.

They barely talk to each other anymore mostly because Ben doesn't even bother to initiate a conversation. Nightly phone chats have been very short and awkward. It's like talking to some emo kid who never even asks 'how are you?' or ends with a 'goodnight'. He even hang up all of the sudden last night when I teased him with an 'I love you'. It was only a joke…

But Kevin has a plan. Yes, you heard me right. KEVIN has a PLAN.

_What he needs is a way to express those bottled- up problems inside him. _Kevin told Gwen yesterday over the phone after Gwen called to him for advice. Gwen turned to Kevin for advice? She must really be desperate.

_Suddenly you're a psychiatrist now? How did you come up with that?_ Inquired Gwen amazed at Kevin's surprisingly clever ploy.

_So what's wrong with watching Oprah? A lot of manly guys do!_ Kevin protested.

_Whoa there, Dr. Phil. I never asked if you watch Oprah but thanks for sharing that creepy fact anyway. Now about Ben…_

_I have just the solution. You two wait for me at four o'clock later by Ben's front lawn. I think I know how to turn Tennyson's frown around._

I really hope this works. Gwen thought to herself, looking outside the car window at some buildings they passed by.

Ben was at the back, brooding and tinkering with some stuff Kevin has placed under the car seat. Finally he got annoyed with all the suspense on where the two were taking him.

"Where are we going anyway? He whined, quite exasperated.

"You'll see when we get there. Just be cool, man. We're doing this for you. Well I didn't want to but Gwen insist-"

"So you're only doing this to get on Gwen's good side? Why am I not surprise? I'd expect nothing less from you." He mumbled under his breath, folding his arms and turning his head away.

"Ben, that was uncalled for. Don't be such a jerk." Gwen scolded.

"Oh, so you're on his side? Why don't you two just get a room already?" he shot back harshly. Gwen, shocked at Ben's retort, quickly turned away to hide a tear from being noticed. The car suddenly came to a grinding halt.

"Listen here you twerp! Don't you ever talk to Gwen like that or I swear I'll-!" Gwen quickly restrains him.

"Kevin, don't. Ben's just going through a hard time. He's just confused and stressed out. He didn't mean what he said." she said softly, hoping Ben might hear. Kevin simply nodded and got back on the wheel.

There was an unnerving silence in the car. Until…

Gwen?" a soft and remorseful voice called out from behind her.

"Yeah?" she responded without looking back, trying to keep on a serious tone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. I-I…" he stammered trying to find the right words to say.

"Its okay, Ben- I know you are." Gwen said smiling secretly at her cousin's changed demeanor.

"Are-are you mad at me?" he asked worriedly.

" No. Why would I be? I know you very well Ben and I understand what you're going through. Just be careful with what you say next time, kay?" Ben simply nodded and even if Gwen didn't see it she was sure he obliged.

"So out of curiosity, where are we going again?" Ben asked, trying to start a conversation.

"You'll see. Just be patient. It's just the thing you need to get rid of those blues." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say…" Ben sighed before leaning back on his seat.

(A few minutes later)

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked impatiently.

"No." Kevin replied.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again.

"No!" Kevin barked.

"…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Gwen and Kevin both shouted in unison, turning their head at Ben. Then Gwen lay back on her seat but suddenly realizes she also has no clue where they're going.

"Are we there yet, Kevin?" Gwen asked Kevin this time.

"I swear you two are annoying the heck outta me. We get there when we get there!" Kevin growled, gripping on the steering wheel hard.

After a few minutes of awkward silence the green Camaro suddenly came to a screeching halt, drifting expertly towards a free parking space. Of course, Gwen wasn't too happy at the way he parked.

"Kevin we're not drag racing! Quit showing off." She scolded.

"So are we-"

"Yes, Tennyson, we're here." Kevin sighed, opening the car doors.

Ben and Gwen stepped out and scanned the area, no idea of where they were right now.

"So where is 'here' exactly?" inquired Ben.

Kevin simply smirked, proudly presenting a modest-looking café that was in front of them. "Ta-daa! Waddya think?" he eagerly asked.

"A café? You brought us here over an hour long trip just so we could dine in a café?" it was more of an angry statement than a question from Gwen really.

"Not just a café. It's also a singing club. I figured Ben could let out his troubles with a few songs." Kevin stated in a know-it-all fashion.

"And where did you get that? From Oprah?" Gwen mocked, putting her arms on her waist.

"Hey, don't be dissin' Oprah! She's really good with this stuff!" Then Kevin moved closer to Gwen and whispered in her ear so that Ben couldn't hear "Last night, she talked about people expressing their feelings through singing and that you can tell what the problem about someone is by what songs they choose to sing."

"Kevin, that's brilliant." beamed Gwen.

"And to think you mocked Oprah." Kevin smiled triumphantly. He then turned to Ben "So Ben, how 'bout a few songs to loosen up that brain of yours?"

"Sure, whatever…" he answered lazily as he sluggishly entered the café.

"Boy, this guy's really got some issues." Kevin whispered to Gwen as they followed Ben inside.

Inside was everything you would expect in typical singing club/café. Some 'cool cats' munching on biscuits and sipping coffee while snapping their fingers to the rhythm of low-volume jazz music playing through speakers. Some students (even ones that go to Ben and Gwen's school) chatting while enjoying a wholesome meal and finally an onstage tone-deaf person singing badly to the music of Frank Sinatra's 'My Way' while the band playing ignores the horrible shrieking sounds.

"Ben, why don't we find a place to sit near to the stage while Kevin orders us a meal?" Gwen suggested to her cousin. Ben simply nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why do I have to-" Kevin whined before Gwen gave him a 'don't you dare start' look which shut Kevin up as he grudgingly headed towards the bar.

"Okay then." Says the bar host after the man had just finish singing his song "Let's give it up for Mr. Green for his, um, 'unique' presentation of 'My Way'!" a few (pity) claps can be heard from the audience. "Now who would like to go on next?"

"Ooh, Ben. Why don't you give it a shot?" Gwen urged her cousin.

"Maybe later. I just want to munch on some grub first." Ben said, turning his head around to check whether Kevin is back with their meal- and indeed he was. Kevin gently placed the food on the table before raising his arm high up into the air.

"I wanna go next." he smiled confidently.

"Okay then. Then step up the stage Mr. Uhh…"

"Levin. Kevin Levin." He stated, trying to act cool. A few whistles and dreamy sighs could be heard from the female audience.

_Showoff_...Gwen shook her head, leaning back and folding her arms.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special person out there." Kevin grinned.

_Oh no_…Gwen slapped her forehead and tried to cover her face to avoid being recognized. Ben found this funny and chuckled a bit.

"Gwen Tennyson?" Kevin leered at the mic. The spotlight suddenly shone on Gwen.

_Please don't_…Gwen groaned in embarrassment but put on a fake smile and waved at Kevin, chuckling nervously.

"This song's for you, babe." He said in a suave manner, tapping his feet to the beat of the music.

**(Time Warp)**

Amazingly, Kevin put on a rather incredible performance of Elvis Presley's 'Burning Love' causing a lot of the girls to swoon and faint. He definitely has some charisma and charm. Kevin stepped down the stage, bowing flashily to the heavy applauses.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week." he said, sending flying kisses all around.

"Well you certainly are Mr. Modest." Gwen sarcastically remarked with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm just livening up this joint. I did dedicate it to you." he stated humbly.

"Well that was a great performance nonetheless." Gwen complimented. Ben tensed up all of the sudden.

"Let's hear it one more time for Kevin Levin!" the host boomed at the mic and the entire café erupted with whistles and applauses.

"It was nothing. No, stop. Please. You're all too kind." Kevin said 'modestly.' "Now Ben I suppose it's your turn now. It's only fair."

"C'mon Ben. Just try it." Gwen urged.

"Yeah, Ben!" shouted the host "There's no harm in trying. C'mon up! We're waiting."

"Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben! Ben!" chanted the audience trying to persuade Ben.

"Okay, okay." Ben said after getting tired of all the 'motivation'. He slowly stood up and walked up (though hesitantly) the stage.

"Let's give it up for Ben!" screamed the host before clearing the stage.

Ben whispered to the band what song he wanted to sing before asking for a chair from the audience and placing it in front of the mic. He then borrowed a guitar and awkwardly adjusted the mic so that it was on the right level when he sits.

There is utter silence in the café. Everyone eagerly waiting what song the 15-year old was gonna sing.

Ben awkwardly adjusted the mic again, producing some unpleasant high-pitched noise. _Everything has got to be perfect_ he thought.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone." he said to the mic uneasily "Someone very close to my heart." With that he began strumming on the guitar, producing a soothing and moderate-paced melody. The band followed suit to Ben's strumming and suddenly every girl in the audience squealed and sighed after recognizing what song Ben was gonna sing. Even Gwen was taken aback.

Ben licked his lips- which were now very dry and after clearing his throat opened his mouth and began.

"_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was rush, what a rush_

_(What a rush)_

_'Cause the possibility__  
__That you would ever feel the same way about me__  
__It's just too much, just too much_

_(Just too much)_

Gwen looked on, speechless- staring at her cousin who is pouring his heart out onstage. _Is he- Is he talking about me? Couldn't be but it all fits so well... Maybe I'm just mistaking. _

Ben then shot a quick look at Gwen before looking away, hoping she didn't notice…but she did. Suddenly Gwen's face turned bright red. _It is me! Ben-Ben loves me? Is that what this whole thing is all about? Suddenly everything is making sense. The awkwardness, the jealousy, the over protectiveness- Ben has a 'crush' _(song by David Archuleta) _on me. And suddenly I-I…_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?__  
__All I ever think about is you__  
__You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone__  
__All that we can be, where this thing can go?__  
__Am I crazy or falling in love?__  
__Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?__  
__Are you holding back like the way I do?__  
__'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away__  
__But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__  
__Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

"'Crush' by David Archuleta." Kevin mused "Didn't see that one coming. Looks like Benny has a love problem." He grinned, looking at Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen replied, looking back and chuckling nervously. _So this is what he's been so afraid to tell me. Because he would assume I'd freak out but strangely enough I'm not. Oh no! Don't tell me I'm also in love with-_

_Has it ever crossed your mind__  
__When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?__  
__Is there more, is there more?_

_I'm in love with Ben! _Gwen screamed in her thoughts. _How could this have happened? I mean I thought I wasn't. Not before he…and I…now I'm confuse. Something tells__ me the next couple of weeks are gonna awkward. Ben…_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last_  
_Last forever, forever_

Gwen kept herself from crying out, managing to hold back but a single tear from falling off her face. _He really believes this can work out? But there are our parents, our friends, and Kevin! Even if we did try, it won't be a stroll in the park but Ben is so determined..._

Kevin notices Gwen shed a tear. "Yo, Gwen. I know the song is great and all but do you have to be all emotional?"

"Oh, sorry. I just really love this song and I'm crazy about the singer." _Why did I just say that?! Oh no! What if Kevin-_

"Yeah. Lots of girls do fall for David Archuleta and this lovey-dovey song he wrote." Kevin laughed, pretending to throw up. _Phew, that was close._

"Yeah. Hey, Ben is doing great with the song, huh? " Gwen smiled. Kevin simply nodded, smirking widely.

"I taught him that." He proudly boasted. Gwen merely shook her head and smiled. _I don't think Kevin will protest that much. He's had an incredible transition to being a good guy- well, kind'a._

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_(Why do I keep running?)_  
_All I ever think about is you_

_(All I ever think about is you)_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

As Ben finished the song the entire place went nuts. Girls screaming wildly and a lot of loud whistling and applauses could be heard. The atmosphere was incredible.

"Let's hear it for BEN!" screamed the host and the noise got even louder "Brilliant, kid! Brilliant! That must be quite a girl for you to proclaim your love like that! Is the lucky lady here right now?" teased the host.

Ben blushed profusely. "Uh…well, um, I-uh, she-" he stammered nervously.

"I'm just playing with you kid. We all gotta respect each other's privacy, right? Let's hear it one more time for Ben!" and the audience clapped and cheered once more as Ben stepped down the stage and back to Gwen and Kevin.

They both stood up and praised Ben for his performance.

"Ben that was amazing." complimented Gwen, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Uh…thanks." Ben replied with a smile. Both cousins registered a blush on their faces.

"Now doesn't that feel good to let all those bottled-up emotions out?" Kevin said, patting Ben in the back.

"Yeah, it does, Kev. Thanks. In fact I'm feeling a whole lot better now." Ben smiled, happy to be his old self again.

"Oprah- genius…" Kevin said triumphantly to Gwen "Now let's get outta here" he stated with a yawn as he exited the café. Gwen and Ben followed but stopped when they reached the door.

"Glad to have you back, Ben." Gwen said cheerfully, giving him half a hug.

"Glad to be back and sorry I was such a jerk." Ben said sympathetically.

"Apology accepted." Gwen said, giving Ben a quick peck on the cheek which startled him a bit and made him blush.

"What was that for?" Ben chuckled, cupping with his hand the part of his face that Gwen had kissed.

"Oh, nothing." Gwen said in sing-song manner, trying to look adorable.

Suddenly a teasing 'Oooo' sounded from the audience. Both Ben and Gwen slowly turned their shocked and embarrassed faces towards the audience who were grinning and gushing at the 'cute couple' as some of them would put it.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like."

"We, uh…"

"This is just, um."

"We were just-" Ben and Gwen muttered, blushing deeply and rubbing their heads nervously.

"It's so cute how these two would act like there's nothing going on between them!" a girl gushed from the audience. A few girls agreed and suddenly everyone started talking and commenting about the two.

_Not good. Let's just hope this doesn't spread _thought the two cousins.

"Uh, we have to go now." Ben said hastily, making a break for the door.

"Yeah, uh, what he said. Bye!" Gwen uttered, following Ben's lead.

"Kevin!" both cousins shouted in unison as they hurry to catch up with Kevin "Start the car and let's get outta here!"

"Why so rushed?" Kevin yelled back from inside his car while waiting for the two.

"Just hurry up!" both cousins ordered, suddenly breaking into laughter as they playfully shoved each other while running towards the car.

The sky slowly turns dark as the sun begins to set. A few stars start to appear over the brilliant night sky, twinkling dazzlingly in accordance to a wonderful day that has concluded.

And a new and exciting one just waiting beyond the horizon.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would like to acknowledge David Archuleta for the use of his hit song 'Crush' in this chapter. 'Til the next update, Bwenites. Be seeing ya! bengwen014 out!**


	8. The Date

'_In some cultures, the term cousin and mate are synonymous.' _

For more interesting cousin facts visit my blog. That is if of course, you can find it. Also visit the BenxGwen forum from time to time in case a topic pops up.

_**Author of the Month:** _Leon Woon- gotta give him props for becoming an instant classic.

**A/N: Can somebody make a continuous loop of Gwen hugging Ben at the end of 'Alone Together' and send it to me? I really love that BxG scene and I want to use it for my blog. Thanks. Future chapter ideas have all been action so far and I want this fic to be somewhat more fluff. Got to think this out. This chappie will be quite long which would explain the long update. I decided on a few modifications after being out for some time. Everyone please enjoy.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*******

**Hero Generation Chapter 8: The Date part 1**

*******

Today is an extra special day and Gwen Tennyson knows it. Today happens to be the 14th of February which could only mean one thing: Valentine's Day- the day of romance, passion and love-struck boys giving you hordes of presents just to be their special 'valentine'.

And who will be Gwen's (super lucky) valentine, hmm?

A lot of guys have already asked her out but she declined, saying that she's not interested. But who is she interested in? Doesn't take a genius to figure this out, or does it?

_I wonder where he's gonna take me to_? Gwen Tennyson gushed with excitement. But then she remembered someone else. Someone she's grown quite attached to. Someone she never expected she would actually like. Someone-

_Ding-dong_

The doorbell rang, catching Gwen by surprise and quickly snapping her out of her wistful thinking. _That's gotta be him_ she thought although not feeling too eager- on the contrary, feeling quite guilty. It's not easy at times to make a choice. Not just any choice, mind you- the choice you won't regret.

_Ding-dong_

The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Gwen called out, hurriedly running down the stairs towards the door. She paused for a moment to catch her breath before fixing herself and calmly opening the door. And wouldn't you know who just happened to drop by?

"Ben?" Gwen blinked in disbelief "What're you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to visit my favorite cousin from time to time?" Ben smiled. He had both hands tucked behind his back as if he was hiding something.

"But Ben, today's-"

"I know, I know. That's why I bought you these." Ben humbly presented his two gifts- a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate (the classic, *sniff*)

"Wow, Ben. I don't know what to say." Gwen blushed, gratefully accepting his gifts. Why would he go to all the trouble to give this…to me?

"Just please say yes when I ask you this." Ben knelt down on one knee and held Gwen's hand, causing her to blush even more "Gwen would you be my valentine?"

**(Theme Song)**

_What? Ben wants me? To be his valentine? I would be happy to say yes but…_

"Ben this is all so sudden…but-" Ben's smile quickly turned into a frown "But Kevin's already asked me out."

"Oh. I see." Suddenly it felt like the entire life's been sucked right out of Ben. So this is what rejection feels like. Being the most popular guy in school Ben's not really accustomed to this.

"Ben…I'm sorry. I-"

"No. It's okay. You said yes to him first. Well I guess I better…" he didn't bother to finish that sentence. Simply turned around and started walking away; shoulders slumped, head down and hands in pocket.

"Well…" Gwen began in a tone that gave Ben new life. He stopped in his tracks, eager to hear what she has to say. "I never really said yes to him. What I said was 'I'll think about it'"

"So do I take this as a yes or are you just making me feel better?" Ben raised a brow.

"Hmm…I don't know." Gwen began in a playful tone. "I mean it would be weird if someone we know catches us especially if they're from school. You know, two cousins out on a valentine's date."

_Date? Is she acknowledging this as a date? _Ben thought happily.

"They might think we're really desperate. And Kevin might go berserk if he found out- so will our parents too. Let's see. This is hard." Gwen (fake) pondered.

"Oh my-" Ben said, getting into the act. "Is our dear Gwen Tennyson afraid her reputation may get soiled if she's ever spotted going out with her cousin? Oh, the travesty indeed." he said with fake disappointment.

"And you? You're not worried?" Gwen raised a brow.

"Please. Would I go through all the trouble if I didn't think the risk was worth it? They can say whatever they want about me. Kevin can kick my ass as hard as he wants and my folks can ground me for the rest of my life but at least I got to spend Valentine's Day with the most important person in my life." Blech! What cheesy novel did he get that from?

"That was really touching, Casanova." Gwen said sarcastically before becoming serious. "But really, Ben- that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You know you should really read more romantic pocketbooks."

"So are you saying 'yes' or not?" Ben said with a smirk, extending his arm out to Gwen with a smile on his face.

She was more than happy to wrap her arm around his. "Definitely. So where are you planning on taking me anyway?" she eagerly asked.

"Well I figured we could dine at the finest restaurant here in Bellwood. Then maybe go see a movie- of your choice of course. Lastly, we can top it off with an evening stroll in the park. How does that sound?" Ben said, looking all suave.

"I'm impressed. You really know what a girl likes." Gwen said with amusement.

"Nope. I just know what MY girl likes." he grinned goofily.

"Ben!" Gwen blushed, playfully smacking him on the head. "Let's not get too carried away with ourselves now. You're making it sound like we're a couple. Remember, this-"

"This is only a friendly date." Ben said in unison with Gwen. "I know, I know. We're only friends. You don't have to remind me." he chuckled. "Are you sure Kevin won't mind?

"Seems to me he would." A familiar but intimidating voice called out from behind them.

"K-Kevin?" Ben stammered after looking back and seeing a very angry Kevin Levin glaring at both of them.

"What the hell, man?!" Kevin spat out "I bust my butt yesterday trying to cheer you up and here you are taking away my valentines date?!"

"Wait, Kevin, it's not his fault. I agreed to go out wi-"

"No, Gwen. If you're gonna get angry with someone it's gonna be me. You asked Gwen first and I kinda got in between and urged her."

"Then you better back off before I kick your rear end all over the place." Kevin threatened but didn't really mean it.

"Wait. C'mon, man. We're practically brothers. Can't we settle it nonviolently?" Ben said, trying to calm Kevin down.

"Not really." Kevin smirked, pounding his fists together.

"If you hurt me then Gwen won't probably ever talk to you again." Ben said, smiling evilly after seeing Kevin's smirk fade.

"Okay, you got me there but still- why ask your own cousin out? I mean, dude, you could take anyone you want and you choose Gwen?"

"Okay, what's wrong with choosing me?" Gwen blurted out, feeling rather insulted.

"Nothing. There ain't nothing wrong with you but come on now- you? Going out with Ben? That's just plain weird." Kevin said, chuckling a bit at something so ludicrous, to him anyway.

"That was really uncalled for, Ke-" before Gwen could finish her statement Ben quickly interrupted, looking quite annoyed.

"Okay, I was suppose to apologize based on the 'first come' rule but that was way out of line. You can't justify that statement with false presumptions just 'coz we're somewhat related." I never knew I knew so many big words. Maybe I should hang out with Gwen more.

"Just where exactly are you coming at?" Kevin curiously asked.

"Yeah, Ben. What exactly are you trying to say?" Gwen asked- quiet eager to know where this is headed.

"I mean just 'coz me and Gwen happen to be cousins doesn't necessarily mean that we don't have just as much right to go out with each other like any other couple, not that I'm implying we're a couple."

"Uh, dude, yes it does."

"No, it doesn't, Kev." Ben said, looking at him with a serious expression..

"Okay, even if you have a point and it's perfectly alright but you--so determined to get Gwen to go out must only mean that…you're in love with her?" Kevin said, wide-eyed at the initial shock of finding out. Both Ben and Gwen blushed deeply after hearing the statement and quickly looked away from each other.

"What?! That's totally ridiculous! I was just making a point! A-and I-I just wanted to, uh, spend a bit more time with Gwen like the old days. When you were evil!" Ben said…rather yelled, trying to defend himself.

Kevin simply smirked slyly, raising both arms as if admitting defeat "Aw'right. You got me, man. You know what? Why don't you take Gwen out instead of me? No fuss. No complaints."

"What? Why?" both cousins said in unison, astonished at Kevin's sudden change of demeanor.

"I just thought, you know, you two need to spend more quality time together. I can totally ask Gwen out some other time. You two enjoy the entire day together, 'kay? Be seeing you guys later, way later." Kevin said, turning his back to them and walking away while waving an arm in the air as a goodbye.

"Strange." Ben mumbled to himself just enough for Gwen to hear.

"So-" she began in that adorable tone of hers "Were you serious back there or did you just make it up 'coz you have a crush on me?" Gwen teased.

Ben backed away a step or two, taken aback by Gwen's nonchalant question. A hint of redness was clearly visible in his cheeks. "N-no! Of course not." He stuttered "I wasn't lying a-and I do n-not have a crush on you!" even now he was still a very bad liar.

"Fine- whatever you say. Well…" Gwen said holding Ben's hand, causing him to blush even deeper "Are we going or not?"

"Ri-right." Gwen held unto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked causing Ben to frantically look left and right hoping no one would see.

"I thought you didn't care who sees us like this?" Gwen raised a brow but still kept her smile.

"I don't. I'm just a little nervous that we would give people the wrong impression and they might think-"

"Aww…is Ben scared of a little physical contact?" mocked Gwen, pushing her own body unto Ben, intentionally making him feel her soft chest.

For a moment Ben couldn't even think- aside from relieving the fantasies he had been imagining night after night but quickly returned to reality after hearing Gwen's faint giggling. Just then his nervousness started kicking in again.

There was an awful silence in the air while they walked.

"You're awfully quite, you know that?" Gwen said, smiling innocently enough at him "I have to know- did you get all those stuff you said about the cousin thing?"

She seems unfazed or even the slightest bit disturbed about the whole thing. "Well, I _happened _to come across the whole thing while doing some research on, uh, a school project."

"Uh-huh. And what subject would that be?" she challenged.

"Uh, world geography?"

"Ben, we're both in that class and I don't recall Ms. Briggs ever giving us a project."

"That true but, uh, I'm taking advance classes and I-"

"Can it." Gwen said and Ben quickly became silent. "I'm sure you have a pretty good reason but let's just focus on our date for now."

"Da-date?" Ben gulped.

"Sure. This is a date, isn't it?"

"If that's what you wanna call it." Ben said with a blush, which caused Gwen to giggle at his expression.

**A few minutes later, after some more Ben mind prodding and teasing…**

Hey, we're almost at the restaurant." Ben pointed towards a lavish building just straight ahead.

"Oh wow, Ben! 'Garden of Eden'? I've heard about this place. Can we even afford eating here?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"You don't need to pay for anything. This date is my treat and I totally have us both covered." He said reassuringly, waving his wallet in the air.

"Oh, how so? Did you use your alien forms to rob a bank or somethin'?" Gwen joked, giggling adorably.

"Haha. Real funny." Ben said sarcastically, chuckling a bit "Kevin isn't the only one with alien connections these days. It was a tiring job but it pays well." Ben smiled.

"Don't tell me you're an intergalactic mercenary now. And where do you even find the time to do this?"

"Hello? I'm the legendary Ben Tennyson, remember? Space travel is a cinch when you've got friends with cruisers that can go hyperspace. Why do you think I come home very late at times? And don't worry- It's only a couple of autograph signings and photo shoots. Did you know I have an intergalactic fan base?" Ben said with a satisfying grin.

"No, I didn't." Gwen chuckled "I'm impressed. You must've been saving for something big doing all those 'odd jobs' for awhile now."

"Well, aside from a 70's vintage Plymouth-" Ben blushed, nervously rubbing his head "I kinda did it just for a special occasion like this. When I could finally take you out somewhere nice…" his voice faded out of sheer embarrassment.

"You're such a dweeb, you know that?" Gwen giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck which, as you all would have probably guessed by now, made Ben feel even more uneasy.

"Uh, Gwen?"

"Hmm?.." she mumbled, still latching tightly unto Ben's neck.

"You're depriving me of oxygen." he jokingly wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." Gwen said, letting go of his neck.

"Well?" Ben inquired but Gwen only gave a confused look. "Aren't we going inside?" Ben finally added after realizing Gwen hadn't caught on.

"Oh, right, right." She nodded rather embarrassingly. Both of them made their way through the door and were greeted by a finely dressed fellow.

"I beg your pardon sir but do you have a reservation?" asked the man.

"Uh…" Ben simply gave a quizzical look, a look which Gwen understood easily.

"Don't tell me you forgot to get reservations? Honestly, Ben…" she shook her head. When will he learn?

"I got this covered, kay? Just stay put." Ben reached for his pocket and stepped closer to the man. He motioned for the man to take the note from his hand. Upon grabbing it the man realizes that Ben had just handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Now I do believe my friend 'Benjamin Franklin' already booked us a table for two under Tennyson?" Ben whispered to the man with a gratifying wink.

"Ah, yes" The man hurriedly said, stuffing the bill into his front pocket "Table for two under Tennyson. Very good. Please follow me."

"You bribed the guy?" Gwen said in disbelief. Ben simply chuckled, finding his actions somewhat funny. Gwen couldn't also help but chuckle too at Ben's rather 'effective' method. "I swear you're becoming more like Kevin everyday."

"I take that is a compliment?"

"Not really." Gwen said with a smirk.

Upon showing them their table, conveniently located in front of an orchestra, the man bowed politely and made his way to the counter. Ben offered Gwen a seat (like a true gentleman would) before taking a seat of his own.

"So…how long?" Gwen curiously asked, resting her chin on both her hands.

"How long what?" Ben asked, wondering what was on her mind. Just then a waiter hands both of them a menu.

"How long have you been wanting to do this? To go out with me, I mean." She said, this time grinning.

"Madam, sir, are you both ready to order?" asked the waiter, pulling out a pencil and notepad.

"Since…well-" Ben rubbed his head, a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Since when?" Gwen prodded.

"Sir, madam, your order, please?" the waiter asked a little bit louder this time.

"Since…the end of our first summer together 5 years ago…" Ben said tearing his gaze away from Gwen, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Gwen laughed "Let me get this straight- you've got a crush on me since we were 10?" she laughed even louder at the very thought.

"Madam, sir if you don't mi-"

"I never said I had a crush on you!" Ben said, blushing deeply "I-I just, uh, I…"

"Relax. I was just kidding." Gwen stuck her tongue out.

"Madam! Sir! Could you please just order something! There are still other customers here!" the waiter finally barked in annoyance.

"Oh, um, sorry." Gwen apologized and quickly scanned the menu she didn't know she had been holding for awhile. "I'll have the, uh, oh wow. These are really expensive, Ben." Gwen said in a worried tone.

"Don't sweat. Pick what you like. I told you I got it covered." he smirked.

"Okay then." she said, softly "I think I'll have the, umm, Caesar's Salad and maybe a tropical ice tea on the side."

"Very good." the waiter huffed "And you sir?"

"The 'Deluxe Mega-pounder Burger' with chili-cheese fries on the side and a jumbo mega-swirl super shake smoothie!" he beamed, grinning from cheek to cheek. The waiter almost felt sick to the stomach after hearing the 'exotic' combination.

"Right away, sir." he said with a bow before leaving.

"So where were we again?" Ben turned his attention back to Gwen.

"Well, aside from your bizarre food cravings don't you think Kevin was acting a bit…weird earlier?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing. You'd think he'd make more of a fuss considering he's like head over heels for you." Ben teased.

"True." Gwen said with a slight smirk "Do you think he might be hitti-" an attractive –looking girl suddenly passed by their table and Ben couldn't help but turn his gaze upon her...all the way to the other end of the room.

"Ben!" Gwen fumed.

"What?" he inquired as he quickly turned around to face her, acting all innocent-like.

"What'd you think you're doing?"

"I don't know. Did I do something wrong?"

"This is supposed to be our date! Stop making googly-eyes at other girls!"

"Aww…is our Gwen getting a little bit jealous?" he teased. Gwen suddenly felt heat surging to her cheeks.

"What?! That's ridiculous! Why would I be jealous over my own cousin?!"

"Then what are you so steamed about?" he chuckled but didn't mean to. It's just that he found Gwen's reaction kinda funny.

"It-it's just not polite to be checking out other people when you're on a date with someone else!" Gwen said, trying to make up a valid excuse.

"Uh-huh. C'mon now, Gwendolyn. I know you find me hot." Ben teased, smirked devilishly.

"Eww. Not in your life!" Gwen shouted in disarray.

"Was that why you were constantly hitting on me moments ago?" he said, still with that devilish smirk on his face.

"I wasn't hitting on you. That was just-" suddenly there was a twinkle on Gwen's eyes. A faint smile appeared on her face. "You're right, Ben. How could I ever resist someone as good-looking as you." she stated flirtingly.

"Huh?" Ben blinked, caught off-guard by Gwen's statement.

"I mean just look at that fit figure." Gwen said, checking out at Ben's body from top to bottom.

Ben blushed deeply and studied his own frame. "Well, fighting does keep you fi-"

"-And your wild messy hair." she continued.

"I do try my best to make it lo-"

"That tight little butt." she smirked sexily, sliding her gaze down towards Ben's lower half.

"…"

"-And those oh, so sexy green eyes." she said, looking dreamily at him.

Ben couldn't believe that this is really happening. That Gwen is really saying all those things about him. Does she really mean it? What the heck is going on?

"Ben?" she stated softly with a hint of seduction in her tone.

"Yeah?" He monotonously replied, looking wide-eyed at her.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't hold it in any longer. Please kiss me." she pleaded.

"Wha-what?! But there are people here and…" he turned his head away, looking as bright as a tomato.

"Please Ben. I need this so badly. I want you right now. Just please kiss me." she practically begged him, putting on that puppy dog pout.

"Um..." Ben gulped "Okay but..." he said weakly. Gwen closed her eyes and leaned forward with her lips puckered up and Ben's automatic response was to do so also. Their face inched closer and closer, their lips mere millimeters apart. Ben could practically feel Gwen's hot breath wash all over his face. He waited anxiously to feel her supple lips on his. He waited and waited and waited…but felt nothing…

He slowly opened his eyes only to see Gwen smiling evilly on the other side of the table.

"Hah! I so totally got you!" she said triumphantly "Now who's got it bad for the other?" she mocked.

"That was really a low stunt to pull." he mumbled, looking away with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, I was only joking." she said reassuringly. "You should have seen that coming anyway- unless of course you really wanted to kiss me." she teased.

"Why would I? You're not that great of a kisser." he shot back, still looking quite upset.

"Ben, don't be like that. I'm sorry 'kay and FYI- I am a great kisser. Do you want me to show you?" she winked.

"Will you?" he said, anxiously sitting up from his seat.

"No." she replied, bursting into laughter. "You're really gullible aren't you?"

"This date isn't turning out as I was hoping." he grumbled. "You know how much people would kill to be with someone like you?" he stated, looking seriously at her.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I-" Ben quickly stop in his statement and quickly looked away. "It-it's nothing. Forget what I said." he said, resting his chin on his hand while still avoiding eye contact with her

Gwen looked on worriedly at her cousin "Ben, what's the matter?"

"It's really hard, you know." He began "Really hard to like someone you know you'll never be with. To wish for the impossible. Hoping that somehow, she…or he likes you back…even just a little bit." he said, slightly trembling just to get the words out of his mouth.

"Ben…" she held herself back for a moment to think. "Maybe it's not impossible. Maybe that person does like you…I mean whoever you were referring to. Maybe he…or she just doesn't know it."

"You think so?" Ben said with a curious look, turning his gaze to Gwen.

"I know so. Ben-" she smiled warmly and closed her eyes for a second before looking at Ben. "You know I've never told you this but…I-I do li-"

A waiter suddenly interrupted Gwen, placing the food that both cousins have ordered on the table.

"You two enjoy you're meal." he smiled before walking off.

"So what is it you were going to say?" Ben said, shifting his gaze back at Gwen after glancing at the food on his plate.

"Nothing." Gwen said, putting on a fake smile as she picked up a fork and began eating her salad.

"Okay then." Ben mumbled, taking a bite of his burger.

Both cousins ate their meal in complete silence, a slight blush evident on their faces, not daring to look at each other.

You know this date is only gonna get more interesting.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I was originally going to continue this chapter 'til the park scene but decided it is already too long and this seems to be a good place to stop. Next chapter will be the continuation of their date. Tell me if you liked this chapter. As of press time 'Hero Generation' will compose 33 chapters according to my plan but that might change later on. Please review. **


End file.
